marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Red King (Earth-11584)
History "I am the Red King of Sakaar, your Lord and Savior you witless muscle-bound worm. In this world my word is law, and my word for you is traitor." '''The Red King '''of Sakaar was a warlord and the former self-professed "God-Emperor" of Sakaar. His past and origins are shrouded in mystery; not even the name of his race is known to the people who serve under him (he appears in his native form to be some sort of hybrid Kree, but that is purely speculation). However he managed to arrive on Sakaar, he quickly established himself as one of the warlords of the perpetually conflict driven planet forming an army drafted from some of the other exiles who found their way to the planet, mercenaries, and from the native species of Sakaar such as the Shadow People and Miek's Insectoid Race. Unlike some of the other warlords, the Red King was noted for his brutality and willingness to kill civilians with impunity, as well as his slightly more advanced technology. Despite the advantages he had over some of his enemies, the Red King's forces were defeated in several skirmishes, leading to the territory he controlled slowly shrinking in size until he was nearly surrounded on all sides. The army appeared to be close to breaking, until a savior came in the form of the Incredible Hulk. Drafting the Hulk into his army, the Red King instantly went on the offensive, routing his opponents in most battles and, after several years, eventually conquering the whole of Sakaar under his banner. Declaring himself the God-Emperor of the Empire of Sakaar, the Red King savored the spoils of victory, including a rather large harem of slave women he had taken from his conquered. His victory was short-lived though, as he noticed the increasing popularity of his soldier, the Hulk, and sought to put that in check. To try and quell the Hulk's popularity, he turned on the hero and directed his loyal forces against him. This led to Hulk and several other brigades close to him to rebel against the Red King and form the Warbound Clan, leading to a Civil War in the Red King's empire. With the strength of the Hulk behind them, the Warbound eventually dethroned the despot, with Hulk ultimately killing the warlord within his own castle and assuming control over the whole of Sakaar himself as the Green King. Powers & Abilities * Power Armor: The Red King possessed a sophisticated suit of armor that linked directly into his nervous system, essentially making it an indecipherable part of himself. With this his reaction times were far more than super-human, and his already enhanced strength was increased nearly tenfold. * Enhanced Physiology: The Red King's original race is uncertain, but it is obviously stronger and more durable than that of a normal human being. Weaknesses The Red King was easy to grow complacent when he was victorious, and was also consumed with paranoia over possible challenges to his authority, even within his own army. This paranoia and complacency caused him to alienate the popular Hulk in an effort to quell his growing strength, but in the end is ultimately what led to his downfall. Film Details The Red King appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Nathan Jones. * World War Hulk (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters